Typically, fluid lines routed from one location to another location of a machine may be exposed to heat radiating from a hot body of the machine. Further, clamps used to bind or organize the fluid lines alongside the body may also experience a similar situation and fail to maintain the fluid lines therein. Furthermore, the clamps when fastened using fasteners may tend to crack under a combined effect of the radiating heat and the compression of the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,588 relates to a clamp for mounting a tube to a support plate in a gas turbine engine. The clamp includes a base plate and a capture plate for capturing the tube therebetween, with a fastener positionable through the base and capture plates for clamping them together and mounting the tube to the support plate. A tubular retainer extends through the base and capture plates for retaining them together when the fastener is removed.